Vinegar
by JapaneseLovingPrincess
Summary: Harry's private teacher remus reveals a secret. This will lead to Harry finding hidden feelings for a certain Draco Malfoy. But will it be safe to tell him what he feels for him in 19th century London where that could land you in prison. yaoi
1. under a kitchen table

**Warning: This Story is about boyxboy (draco/harry and slight implied harry/remus and ron/myseryperson ;)) It also is about kitchen tables. In case you take offence to the latter I would reccomend not to visit your local IKEA store anytime in the near future.**

**This story is for my Girlfriend: Gwen **

**I want to thank my amazing Beta reader Lady Nyneve for putting up with my horrible spelling ;) hands her a lucius and snape chocolate chip cookie;)**

* * *

**Vinegar **

1894

Harry was pressed tightly to the kitchen wall, underneath a table. It was not like he sat under tables on a regular basis or anything, he was just playing hide and seek with the children of the servants.

Until he had turned 12 years old, there hadn't been any playmates for little Harry to entertain himself with. He had mostly played on his own since his parents, James and Lily Potter, were to busy with their status and oh so important friends, to actually pay attention to their only son. That's why James had hired a private teacher when his son was just eight years old; too old to play with toys and old enough to learn to be a real man. That was why all Harry's toys were taken from him except his books. Fortunately, Harry was not lonely for long. Soon his new teacher arrived. A young man with sandy blonde hair, rather tattered clothes, loads of books, and a chocolate obsession which made him the first friend Harry ever had.

Nowadays, there were several people of Harry's age working in the Potter mansion. His best friend was one of the kitchen boys, Ronald Weasley, just 18 years old. He and Harry had exactly the same age, but Ron's red hair and freckles made him look a lot younger. James wasn't too fond of this friendship since his wealthy friends disapproved of the working-class. Like the Blacks and the Malfoys, who thought anyone who had to actually work for their money wasn't worth talking to. But, since Ron was Harry's only friend, other than Remus, he wasn't going to let go that easily.

Ron was partly the reason why, at this very moment, he was hiding. They had agreed to play one quick game with the smaller children who saw Ron and Harry as their big brothers. Ron had even given up his lunchtime for it.

Harry stared at Ron's legs while he tried to suppress a fit of laughter as he heard Ron curse. "Bloody hell, Harry, I saw you run in here. Where are you? You're even harder to find then those little brats!"

Harry knew that Ron loved those "little brats" with the whole of his heart because one of them was his little sister Ginny. Just as he thought about this, he heard someone else enter the kitchen. The kitchen was full of equipment, chairs and even laundry that hadn't yet dried, but when the black shiny leather shoes had made their way towards Ron's bare feet, the kitchen sounded more like an empty prison cell. He felt a knot begin to form in his stomach when he heard a dark booming voice address Ron.

"You've forgotten your payment again, Weasley! You know the people of the village love to gossip. You wouldn't want your mother to know about your illness, would you?"

There the man, for it was definitely a man, stopped talking for a second. When he continued his voice was almost sickeningly sweet, with an ice cold undertone. "…that she hears from the 'laundry lady' that her own son is a filthy fag!"

Harry couldn't see Ron, but he could tell from his silence that a 'fag' was something bad. He'd never heard of the word to be honest, but because it involved his best friend he was desperate to find out what it meant; more importantly, why his best friend was one.

He felt that he would be in deep trouble if he showed himself which made Harry press himself tighter against the cold brick wall. Ron had been silent for quite some time, but now his low voice filled the whole kitchen.  
"Don't pressure me. You'll get what you want!"

The other man was probably thinking because it was quiet for several seconds before he shot back. "You know what happens with people like…you these days. They haven't had the chance to hang a fag in ages."

The man took a step forward and leaned on the table. Then he turned around again and took two large, quick steps towards Ron. Harry heard his friend make a strangled noise.

"Urghhhhh…….s….sir I..am so..rry.."

Harry's eyes widened, and without thinking, he shot up from were he was hiding. The man was so startled by Harry's sudden appearance that he immediately let go of Ron's neck. Harry placed a protective hand on his friends shoulder to make sure he was ok. Suddenly, Harry felt himself aggressively pulled towards the man. Only now did Harry really get to look at him.

"Dad?"

For a second it seemed like James would lose his temper, but he regained his icy exterior rather quickly.

"Harry, my son. What are you doing here? Ron...ald and I…" Throwing a warning glare in the redhead's direction, "we were just playing around a bit"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He knew that his father practically hated Ron's guts.

"Dad, you were strangling him!"

He felt himself heat up with anger. Anyone who knew James could have told you James wasn't the person who would just let things pass. But, this same person would have been surprised to hear that what James Potter did, was laugh. It was a mean, loud laugh that turned Ron's blood to ice.

"Was I, Ronald? Did I harm you?"

Ron who, seconds ago, had been rubbing his painful throat now looked at Harry with a serious look on his face.

"No sir, you didn't harm me at all. Harry, it was just play. We get along much better now, your father and I. You really do not have to be concerned about me."

That was all it took for Harry.

"Fine! I know you're both lying, but if this is how you want it!!"

And with these final words he stormed out of the kitchen. He wasn't blind. He knew what he had seen and heard. Even though he was not sure what his father and Ron had been on about, he was sure that he himself was in big trouble as well.

While Harry made his way over the richly decorated hallway, Ron's little sister Ginny spotted him, and waved.

"Harry, did Ron catch you too?" she asked in her high bubbly voice. Harry was too angry to hear her and just stomped angrily past her. The little girl pulled a disappointed face.

"Harry? Is something wrong?"

But, the black haired youth had already opened the door of his private teacher's room. "Remus?"

Remus looked up from the book on his lap and smiled when he caught sight of his panting pupil.

"Harry! How nice to see you. Have you come for lessons on your day off?"

Remus smiled at him, while placing the thick volume on a table. Harry returned the smile. He knew that Remus' presence or just his room would calm him down.

Remus' sweet voice, kind as ever, cut trough the silence in the way a knife cuts through a chocolate fudge cake. "Harry, boy, come sit down."

Remus beckoned for Harry to sit down when he got up from the big comfortable chair he was sitting in. Harry looked around and noticed for the first time that this was actually the only chair in the room. When Remus noticed that Harry hadn't moved a muscle he walked up to him and gently pushed him down in the chair.

"I'll make you some tea. Just sit back and relax."

On the table next to where Harry was sitting now was the book Remus had been reading. It was a huge volume with over a thousand pages. Harry got bored from only looking at it, let alone that he would ever try to read it.

After several minutes Remus returned to the small living room with two mugs and handed one of them to Harry. Harry gratefully accepted the mug. Remus' tea was famous throughout the whole mansion for its healing powers, but actually mainly because it was so tasty. Harry warmed his hands on the mug for a while before taking a sip of the sweet smelling liquid. He closed his eyes when he felt the taste of honey slide down his throat. He could hear Remus chuckle beside him. He opened his eyes and saw that his teacher and friend had come to sit beside him on the armrest.

"Remus?"

"Yes Harry?" Remus answered in an amused tone.

Harry thought about how Remus always sounded like the summer, warm and soft. Or, maybe it was just that Remus made Harry feel the summer inside. He mused on this for a while before he finally asked what he had come here for.

"Remus, eh….I…eh…heard, I mean, I….eh"

It seemed that the words he needed to say didn't want to reach his lips. This happened quite often when he was around Remus. Remus didn't notice a change in Harry's behaviour, though, and gently placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt his cheeks heat up and suddenly the words rolled over his lips like water from a fall.

"Remus, what is a 'fag'?"

Remus' teacup shattered when it hit the tile floor.

* * *

**Anyone who is interested in harry and draco chocolate chip cookies just has to leave me a review ;)  
thanx for reading**


	2. Discovering yourself

**A mountain of chocolate cookies for anyone who left a review ;) hooray ;) **

Draco will pop in in the 3th chapter so don't get to worried after you have read this chapter ;)

Warning: boyxboy  
**

* * *

**

**The kitchen after Harry left.  
**

James' head turned away from the door as soon as it closed. Now his attention was back on Ron's scared features. The redhead knew he was in even deeper trouble because Harry heard them talking.

James' sneering voice brought Ron back to reality. "You planned this didn't you, Weasley? You wanted my son to find out, so you could pull him with you into your foolish and perverse world!"

Ron's face took on that famous cute scared look while his feet took several steps backward.

"No, I swear I didn't know Harry was in here."

That, of course, was a lie. More than anything, Ron had wanted Harry to know what had been bothering him for so long. Harry had asked him once why he couldn't afford to buy new shoes, even though he made enough money. Even though they had been best mates from the day they'd met, Ron had never told Harry what was really going on. He told all sorts of lies; from his mother being ill, so he had to pay her medical bills; to buying presents for his siblings. Ron did have many siblings, six to be precise. So it was easy for Harry to believe that most of Ron's money went to his brothers and sister.

James took a forceful hold of Ron's collar. "Weasley, tomorrow, I want your money tomorrow."

Ron looked James in eye. "What?! But, how? I can't get that much money in such a short period of time! Do you want me to steal it from you or something?! Or, do you want me to sell my body…" He bit his lip knowing he shouldn't have said that.

A grin spread over James' face. "If that is what it takes you to keep yourself out of prison and your family out of shame?"

With those words he let go of Ron's collar and made his way across the kitchen, the door slamming closed behind him, leaving Ron staring behind him in bewilderment.

"I'm so fucked."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remus' teacup shattered when it hit the tile floor.**

**  
**Harry saw Remus' eyes go wide with shock, but he couldn't seem to look away. The kind teacher stared into Harry's green eyes for a while before breaking the entrancing gaze between them. Remus walked towards the door of his cosy living quarters and checked if the door was closed. Then he leaned his back against it and looked back at Harry. He needed to know if Harry was serious about this. Though he hid it well, he really hoped that Harry wasn't. If Harry learned the meaning of the word, Remus feared that he would lose his job when James found out. And, deep in his heart, he was afraid he'd lose Harry.

"Harry, where did you hear that word?"

Harry's green eyes got a worried look in them. "I just heard my father call Ron that. Is it something bad?"

The older man's cheeks flushed dark red for a few seconds when Harry mentioned what he had heard in the kitchen. Even though he felt embarrassed talking about it, he was glad Harry had found out, somehow. When James had given him the teaching job, it had come with a few limitations.

He was supposed to teach Harry everything that there was to know, especially about religion and the bible, since he was to busy to do that himself. But there was one specific subject he had to promise never to mention to Harry. Whether it was in the bible or in a book about the ancient Greeks, James would not have his only son's young mind tainted by thoughts about sexuality. To be more specific: homosexuality. Remus, of course, did not agree to this at first. Being a teacher, he could hardly leave out the important details. But, James remained unmoved by Remus' arguments. He would have to delete any reference to people consummating their love.

"Remus?" Harry's voice woke Remus from his thoughts.

"Yes Harry?"

"You didn't answer my question. Is a fag something bad? I just…"

Harry must have seen Remus flinch when he mentioned the word because he cut his sentence short. The older man walked towards the chair and sat down on the armrest once more.

"Harry," Remus paused with a sigh and thought of the words. The right words to use.

"To some people it is, yes."

Harry wasn't, in the least, satisfied with that answer. "Remus….? To whom? Why? And, what is it?"

Remus bit his lip in a way that made Harry's stomach do several somersaults in a row. "…people in general. The people in town, for example."

Looking Harry in the eye, "…and your father." The bespectacled boy looked deep into Remus' eyes, but Remus just turned his gaze away to a suddenly very interesting looking vase.

"Harry, look, I don't know if I'm the person to tell you all of this. The word you heard…" capturing Harry's gaze with his own. "…is a foul word. Mostly they are referred to as..." Taking a break to gather his new found confidence. "…homosexuals. They are men who love men, and women who love other women."

Remus could feel his cheeks reaching a shade of red not yet discovered. The shock about what he just said reached his mind when he saw just how shocked Harry looked. Was that disgust in those beautiful green eyes? Remus doubts were taken away when Harry broke their silence.

"That… is that even possible? Why is it bad? Do we know people like that? Are there many? Is the..."

Remus laughs. "Harry, Harry please, wait. One question at a time, please. I'm sure you would like to know why people like your father disapprove, don't you Harry? The reason is actually pretty weird. Just because it is in the bible, Harry. Just because it was written there long ago, they don't think for themselves."

Harry leaned back into the chair, trying to let it all sink in. "But Remus, there is nothing like that in the bible. You made me memorize it all by heart, and I never read about a man who loved…another man."

Remus got up from the chair and walked towards a cupboard at the back of the room. The green eyes of the young boy followed his teacher's body move further away from him. Resting his gaze on Remus, he noticed Remus had a rather nice… 'Wait a second! Harry, stop that!' Harry mused to himself. 'You promised yourself not to look at Remus like that becau-…'

"Harry?" The subject of Harry's daydream was waving his hand in front of Harry's face. He looked up to see Remus smile down at him. One hand still waving in front of his eyes and the other one was holding a stack of paper.

Remus pushed the stack of paper into Harry's hands and looked at him expectantly.

"Are you alright Harry? Maybe it was wrong of me to tell you about it?" He sounded worried, but Harry was quick to reassure him.

"Oh no, Remus really. I'm glad you told me. Why didn't you tell me before? Wait, it is because of my father, right?" Remus could only nod.

"Yes. Please read these papers Harry."

Remus placed his hand on Harry's and pushed it onto the paper. To Harry the paper felt like ice, compared to Remus' soft touch. And way to soon, Remus pulled his hand back. Harry wished that Remus would come to sit on the arm-rest again.

'Close to me. Your side against my arm. Oh, Remus you're so warm and I want to…'

'I just did it again!' Harry bit his lip while cursing himself mentally for his thoughts. He should stop these ridiculous conversations with himself.

'I'm going mental!' he thought with a sigh. Even if Remus did notice what was going on in the mind of his pupil, he did not show any sign of it.

Remus went on. "The thin small papers are the parts from the bible your father made me take out. They share your father's opinion, but I had to take them out because they were too descriptive. The other papers contain parts about what the ancient Greeks thought about homosexuality."

Harry knew that what he had in his hands was very important, not only important, but also dangerous. Remus placed his hand on Harry's one more time. The young boy felt a ripple of joy move through his body.

"These papers can't leave the room and you are not to speak about them to anyone. It could cause us both great troubles."

Harry nodded, not trusting himself to speak with Remus' hand still covering his own.

"I'll be careful Remus."

Then, he thought of something else. Something he'd meant to ask him ever since his question was answered. "Which of the two views do you support, Remus? The bible's view, or the Greeks' view?"

The elder man looked around the room as if searching for a means to escape from it. He knew he should have expected that question, but hadn't thought about the answer yet.

"I don't agree with the bible. These people feel love, just like others. They have jobs, just like those who do not agree. The only way that makes them different is that they fall for their own kind. What about you Harry? What do you think?"

Harry looked at the papers that were now lying on his lap. "I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I've read this…"

Harry held up the papers with a smile. Remus smiled back at him feeling that everything would be alright, knowing Harry was a bright boy.

Harry nodded silently while reading, with his eyes fixed on the pages in his hands.  
He tried desperately to concentrate on the paper, but the words just wouldn't reach his brain. At least, no written word ever got processed there. It was Remus' words that occupied his mind.

Harry always had this nameless feeling, this emotion that had no name. It didn't matter how often he looked through the encyclopaedia bought by his father, or listened secretly to the conversations of the chambermaid and her many lovers; because, he realised now with a shock that his father had always made sure he would have no knowledge of this feeling. Little did James Potter know that his only son was now suffering of what would be his worst enemy: his love of men.

'And one in particular…' Harry mused to himself with his eyes now fixed on his teacher's slender body.

* * *

Thank you Lady Nyneve for beta reading my chapters! You're the best! 


	3. confessions

**Tadaaa here is finally some Draco ;) ladies ( i think;)) Enjoy **

thanx to my lovely beta!

* * *

Later that night, Harry and Remus shared some chocolate in front of the fireplace while they talked about the pages Harry had read. He had been reading in Remus' little living room for several hours and it was now past dinnertime. The older man had smiled at Harry every time their gazes had met and Harry had thought that this meant that his teacher felt something for him, something a lot like love. And when Remus had asked Harry to have a little chat with him about what he'd just read, Harry was more then ready to tell his teacher how he felt. 

"Well Harry, what do you think?" Remus asked with anticipation.

Even though Harry had been ready to confess only seconds ago, he was beginning to have second thoughts about it.

"I thought it was interesting," Harry answered only half truthfully.

"Interesting, huh?" Remus couldn't help but smile at the innocence of his pupil. "I guess it is interesting as well, but we aren't talking about it being interesting now, are we Harry?"

The black haired boy felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 'Maybe it was all a trap,' he thought. 'Maybe he just wanted a good laugh.' Then he realised that it was Remus he was thinking about and not his "dear" father.

"It opened my eyes… in a way." Harry tried, but Remus wasn't going to let him get away with an answer like that. Remus knew Harry like the back of his hand.

"Harry, you do not need to tell me what you think if you aren't comfortable, but at least tell me if that is the case."

Harry looked into Remus' eyes and remained quiet for a while. He tried to find the courage to tell his teacher about the feelings that had today gotten a name; the feelings that he felt for that exact same teacher. The kind of feelings he hoped his teacher was experiencing as well.

When Harry opened his mouth to say what he had known hours ago, he kept his gaze on the tile floor, not able to look in his teacher's and friend's eyes.

"I am comfortable with you Remus, don't worry." 'You don't know half of how comfortable, Remus,' Harry thought while casting a fast glance at his teacher's handsome features. "I think I like the Greek way… No, I know, I like the Greek way of dealing with it… with these, feelings."

What Harry meant of course, was the way in which the Greek society was built up. When a boy was old enough, he got a teacher assigned to him. This teacher would teach the young man all he knew; from mathematics to astronomy. In return for his devotion to teaching, the boy would sleep with the man. It wasn't that Harry wanted to 'repay' Remus in the same way for everything that he had been taught, but he wouldn't object if it would ever come to having a relationship like that with his own teacher, His Remus.

That idea was the first that shot through Remus' mind. He looked at Harry, whose gaze was still turned away.

"Harry? What do you mean by that?" His voice calm and friendly like always. Inside though, the older man's heart was beating so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest anytime.

Harry's heart, if possible, was beating even faster. Was that, hope he heard in Remus' voice?

"I mean, I think I mean, I…." He had to look up into the eyes of the man he admired. He desperately wanted to see the look in his eyes when he told him the truth.

"…wouldn't mind it. The Greek idea of a pupil with his…teacher."

It was useless to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks, since it was bright enough to light up the room.

"Remus, I care for you… in that way." Harry nodded to Remus to emphasize what he had just said. "The way one man can care for another man."

Remus' First reaction was to faint, so it was a good thing he did the second thing that came to mind. He pulled Harry against himself in a tight hug.

"Harry, I am flattered, I really am, but don't you think you're mixing up our friendship, if I may call it that, with love?" Remus desperately hoped he was right about that, because the older man did indeed feel a very fierce friendship for the messy haired boy. But, he wouldn't even let himself think about that other special spot in his heart that was filled with the memory of Harry's laugh.

Harry could hear his own heart breaking in his chest; the pieces puncturing holes in his body, which in turn bled with tears. Harry wrapped his arms tightly around Remus' neck and sobbed.

"No, no, no Remus. I love…you. I truly do…"

Remus didn't answer to that. How could he? What could he tell this teenage boy, who had just confessed his love to him? A love that was not only strange and frowned upon, but also against the law. All he could do to protect Harry was to hold him close against himself. To show the sobbing boy in his arms that he still loved him, although not in the way Harry had wanted him to. Or, that was what Remus told himself; that he didn't hold any feelings for his pupil. As long as he didn't admit to it, it wouldn't be true. How badly one can lie to oneself.

Harry had been so certain Remus felt the same way about them becoming a couple as he did. 'Why would he have looked at him so kind and lovingly if it didn't mean anything?' Remus' love didn't reach him, all that Harry felt right now were betrayal and hurt.

In one quick movement Harry was up on his feet again. pushing Remus backwards in the process.

"Harry?!"

Remus shouted to the figure that threw the door open and ran down the hallway. Harry looked back one more time, his face tear streaked. He couldn't be around Remus right now. He hated the way Remus made him feel. 'Why can't these feelings just disappear?! They're no use anyways. He doesn't love me, so I could just as well not feel anything at all!' And although Harry had wished that he didn't have these feelings at all, he soon would be drowning in his own emotions.

It is an unwritten law that the one thing you absolutely could do without, arrives at the most inconvenient of times. That was why Harry, while he ran through the hallway after his conversation with Remus, bumped in to no one other then Draco Malfoy. Harry had met Draco only a couple of times. Mostly at fancy parties given either by the Malfoys themselves, the Blacks, or his own parents. And it would be a lie to say that the two boys got along well, it was more accurate to say: 'If only looks could kill.'

"Potter, can't you see where you're going?!" Draco told Harry in the most unpleasant voice he possessed.

It always made Harry angry when Draco called him Potter instead of Harry. Only once he had asked the blonde why he did such a thing, but Draco's answer had angered Harry even more. Draco had told Harry that he wasn't going to put energy in learning the name of someone he disliked. As a reaction, Harry decided that if that was a rule Draco played by, he would call him Malfoy as well.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and immediately realised that this was the biggest mistake he could have made.

"Oh my Potter, you have been crying haven't you?" Draco shot at him, while a mean grin spread over his lips.

That was more then Harry could handle at this moment and he lunged onto Draco without thinking. Had Harry been in a less emotional state he would have wondered why Draco Malfoy was in his house, unaccompanied.

"Harry!" A dark booming voice came from behind Draco, in the dimly lit hallway.

James walked up to the two fighting boys and pulled his son from the blonde's bruised body.

"Harry, this is not the kind of behaviour you were taught, is it?" James couldn't have sounded angrier than that.

Harry was angry. Angry with Remus, angry with Draco and definitely angry with his father, but he wasn't angry enough to forget what a horrible man his father could become when he lost his temper. So, Harry did what every angry but sane boy in his place would have done. He acted like he felt remorse and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry father, Draco" Giving a nod in both their directions.

James wasn't satisfied with this, but he would deal with this later. Now, he first had to tell him something.

"Harry, Draco's parents will be on a business trip for the next 3 months. This means that Draco will be staying here until his parents return."

Harry tried, he really did try not to laugh, but when the first fit of laughter left his mouth he couldn't stop. "He's old enough to marry. Why does he need a babysitter?"

"Harry!"

James shot him a life threatening glare. "His mother assumed he would like the company of someone his own age. I certainly agree with that idea. You know how much I disapprove of your friendship with that servant. I am sure you and Draco will get along just fine." He placed one hand firmly on Harry's shoulder; a gesture that meant that all resistance was useless. While placing the other one on Draco's shoulder.

"Boys, I am sorry, but I have some errands to run. Harry, will you be so kind to show Draco around the house? His room will be the 'rêve suite.'" And with those final words he left the two enemies staring at each other with a shared feeling of despair. Three whole months together, could this get any worse?

* * *

**  
Every writer likes getting feedback...so do I;) So pleassse send me some puppydog eyes**


	4. it's all in your mind

**I want to thank all...7 people who have revieuwed-- common people ain't my wondeful writing skills cough cough:P worth at least 2 minutes of your time? **

I got some mails from people who were worried about Harry's and remus' relationship. Don't worry it is going to be Draco/Harry soooo boyxboy don't like don't read.

I would like to thank my beta again for doing such a wonderful job

* * *

That night, Harry had trouble going to sleep. He had given the blonde a quick tour through the house. This meant that everything that wasn't going to be Draco's living quarters was cut out of his 'guided tour.' Harry, acting like a well-mannered host, had explained the most important rule of Potter-mansion to Draco: No-one could linger out in the hallways after midnight. Harry himself didn't even know why that was; it was just how it had always been. Draco had just snorted and thanked Harry in an unfriendly way for his 'help.'

The dark-haired boy was glad to have a chance to finally be alone and think about the day. He was happy that Draco hadn't mentioned the incident again; the one where Draco had caught him crying. With a father like James you learned early in life how important it was to hide your emotions. The only person he had been able to be, almost completely, honest to, was Remus. Harry realised now, that he had lost that last piece of security today as well. From tomorrow on everything would be different. His worst enemy would be walking around in his house like he owned it and worst of all; Harry had no-one to confide in any longer.

Meanwhile, in Draco's room, the blonde paced through the fairly large living room, towards the bedroom. Draco had to admit that it was a beautiful room, for a guestroom of course. His own room at Malfoy-mansion had been three times bigger than this. He sat down on the bed with a sigh. He thought of how thrilled he had been when his father had told him that he and Narcissa would go on a business trip for several months. He always had someone around to protect him from harm, and he was sick of it. If his parents would leave for several months, his father wouldn't be there to boss the servants around to keep an eye on him and Draco already thought of several ways to sneak out of the mansion unnoticed.

Unfortunately, Lucius had other plans for his son and when he told Draco the 'delightful' news, Draco's reaction had startled Lucius slightly. Lucius had always known his son and Harry weren't the best of friends, and to be honest he didn't like the Potters very much either, but he hadn't suspected Draco to get so angry over it. The first ten seconds, the blonde had been calm and then he had screamed at his father, like his life depended on it. And in a way, it did. But how could Lucius Malfoy have known that he sent his son to the person he disliked so much, because he actually liked him so much.

Draco let himself fall on the satin-covered, four-poster bed and thought of what had raced through his mind in those ten seconds after his father had told him he would be living with the Potters for a while. He saw messy black hair and bright green eyes. He saw a cheeky grin, but also a beautiful bright smile and a laugh that could melt even Draco's heart. And since Draco was a Malfoy, he decided to hide these feelings somewhere deep inside himself and act in totally the opposite way of what he felt, towards Harry. That way, the messy black-haired boy would never find out what kind of disgusting feelings and thoughts ran through his mind and, mostly, his body.

Draco turned on his side and closed his eyes, but inside closed eyelids, all he could see were green eyes. "This are going to be some long three months," the blonde thought out loud.

The next morning had started of rather rough for Ron, whom only had 3 more hours to find the money he owed James. He was angry with his boss. There was no way he could get this much money in this short a time period. James had asked for more money every month and this time, it had been more then Ron could possibly have earned by working in the kitchen. Of course James was aware of it and he was curious to see how low his son's best friend would sink to buy his silence.

He woke up from his thoughts when a large, rich lady passed him by. Ron had never stolen anything before and he didn't feel too overjoyed to have to start now. Ron sighed and gathered all of his courage. He cleared his mind and ran past the woman. Only when the redhead heard her scream of shock, he realised what he had done. All the way to Potter mansion Ron held the heavy handbag pressed to his chest.

When he entered the kitchen in a hurry he saw Harry, or Harry's legs, where he tripped over. "Ouch!" Ron had yelled, while he tried desperately to stop the contents of the bag from falling on the floor. The kitchen floor was covered with shiny coins.

"Ron? What is this?" spoke a voice that clearly wasn't Harry's. Ron looked up at Harry but saw that Harry was doing a rather frightening impression of a fish at this moment. The redhead looked rather questionably but didn't have to wait very long for the answer to the question in his mind. James stepped away from the dark hallway and into the dimly lit kitchen. Behind him were two men who could only be one thing, one thing that sent Ron's heart racing with fear in his chest.

James couldn't help but grin when he saw the contrast between Ron's rather shocked look and Harry's face, which was a mix between disappointment, shock and disgust.

"These fine man, Mister Ronald Weasley," James told Ron in such a sickening fake concerned voice as he could muster. "Are police officers. And since I saw you sneak away this morning, I did what every good-hearted gentleman in my place would have done."

Ron's eyes narrowed and Harry could tell Ron was getting angry, angry and scared. He was shocked by his best friend's behaviour, but he also felt for him. 'Why would Ron do such a thing? He must have had a reason.' These thoughts brought Harry back to the day before, when he had witnessed a rather disturbing conversation between his father and Ron. His mind was racing to put all the pieces of the puzzle together before the police officers took Ron away. So Ron was caught, red handed at stealing, but James, his oh so sweet father, had been there, like he knew it would happen. 'The money! Ron owned James money because… Of course! James knew about Ron being a… Of his secret.' Harry looked up at his friend, who was in the sort of trouble he could end up in. This was what Remus had meant when he had warned him.

Ron was now hauled up by the two men and while struggling to get free. "I can explain it! I had to do it, I swear!" These statements made James grin, he knew he had it all covered when he brought the two policeman here. In the first place Ron could never tell the truth, because that would land him in prison even longer. If he was lucky of course, and the townspeople weren't planning on hanging him for his disgusting crime. The second advantage of his little scheme was the one that had made him set this up in the first place; how his son would turn away from his friendship with that awful kitchen boy, once he found out he was nothing but a petty thief.

To James' shock though, Harry went to his struggling friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. He whispered, just loud enough for Ron to hear. "I know why you did it. You're still my friend." At these words Ron stopped his struggle, which he had known all along, was useless and let himself be dragged out of the kitchen and out of Potter mansion like a thief. Which was, he now realised, way better than as a pervert.

When Ron was being hauled out of the kitchen, James had looked over at his son and he wondered why he hadn't been angry with Ron. It was common knowledge in the mansion that if there was ever anything that Harry had clearly inherited from his father, it was his temper.

"Harry? If he ever returns, I do not in any circumstances want you to spend time with him, ever again. Am I clear?" James spoke to his son in a voice that was to be taken seriously. Harry heard him, but he wasn't listening. He thought of what Ron would go through now, all because of his love for men, and that scared him. It actually got to him to such a great extent that he just looked up at his father and agreed to what he had just said.

James was pleased with his son. 'Finally he understands that the working-class is full of scum like that Weasley,' he mused to himself and decided that his son's new revelation should be celebrated with a huge breakfast. "Tania, make us the biggest breakfast you can put on the table on such a short notice. Oh, and set an extra plate." He told one of the servants, present in the kitchen at that very moment.

Harry groaned at the sound of that; he had forgotten all about Draco and wasn't particularly looking forward to having to look at him for the rest of the morning. But of course, there was no way out of it this time. 

* * *

**If you have any ideas concerning the story of just to praise my greatness :P (I do love my attention;)) don't hesitate to leave a review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee? ;)**


	5. The untroduction of an awfull adventure

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed! And ****Anette for** being my beta  
enjoy!

* * *

Breakfast that Sunday couldn't have been more awkward than it was. Harry wasn't fond of eggs, but was now cutting one in very tiny pieces so he wouldn't have to look at his father or even worse, the blonde sitting opposite of him. With his mind wandering, he chewed on his now cold breakfast. He'd always thought of himself as quite a lucky boy; he was healthy, rather rich, and had two good friends to confide in. But all of that had changed in the last 24 hours. One of his best friends was taken away by the police while the other one had broken his heart. But worst of all, his archenemy now lived in the same house as he did, and it was now that Harry realised that his life would never be the same.

Draco, in the meantime, was thinking something very much along the same lines. He was having a polite conversation with Lily and James and, while his eyes jumped from the one to the other, he tried not to let his gaze linger too long on Harry's still sleepy features, out of fear that someone would miraculously detect his sexual preference. In his thoughts some ideas began to take shape. Now he was here, at least his father couldn't control his every thought and movement, so maybe, he finally could sneak out at night and find some "amusing entertainment." Anything to forget the black-haired boy and his brilliant eyes.

Eventually, it was Lily who broke the silence. Harry hadn't heard this happen very often, because it was mostly his father who introduced something unpleasant to him.

"Harry honey, and you as well Draco. Your father and I had a talk with Mr. Lupin, and we have agreed on his proposal to take you two boys out into the woods for a week. He assumed this could be educational for the both of you and your father and I thought it would give you two the chance to get to know each other a bit better."

Both Harry and Draco erupted in some sort of coughing fit because they inhaled a little part of their breakfast.

"Mother, I don't think this is what I need" Harry added carefully "right now." What he had meant was 'The last thing I need right now is a week with both the one person-I-love-more-than-anything-in-this-world-but-who-won't-have-me and the one person-I-destest-more-than-I-will-ever-destest-another-living-creature-for-as-long-as-I-exist.' But of course, no-one noticed the hidden meaning to those words and James swept them from the table.

"Harry, your mother and I think this is best for you both and that is final! One day you will realise we do this all for your own good."

Lucky for Harry, he did a great job in suppressing a snort and not show his resentment about that ridiculous comment. To his surprise, Draco had looked just as relieved as he was when he heard that they were excused from the table. When they were outside the dining hall Draco turned towards Harry.

"What a brilliant plan that teacher of yours came up with, Potter! I bet he is worse than your father. He is probably this old lunatic who wants us to watch birds all the time. Well, if he thinks I'm going to take this all seriously he is mis-"

Harry didn't care about what Draco was ranting about his parents, but Remus was special to him, even as just a friend and he wasn't going to let Draco say those kind of things about him.

"You know nothing about him, Malfoy! He is kind and gentle. And definitely not old! He's still young and pre-" Harry bit his lip to silence himself. He knew he had already said too much and feared he had given himself away.

Draco narrowed his eyes and felt how a spark of jealousy made its way through his body. The way Harry spoke of this teacher, with such love and devotion. He wanted Harry to talk about him in that way. Not about some stupid servant! He didn't, for one second, doubt that there was nothing more than friendship between the two men, but he knew that implying this would anger Harry even more. Anything was better than to see love in those beautiful green eyes, for someone other than him.

"Oh my, Potter." He sneered in the way of someone that had discovered a dirty secret from someone they hated very deeply. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you had some sort of perverted fantasy about that _amazing_ teacher of yours. Do you dream about him at night, Potter? Do you wake up moaning his name?"

Draco even scared himself with the hatred those words carried the very moment they left his lips. He looked deeply into those green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that had haunted Draco's dreams from the first moment they had met, now turned cold with fear and hatred. The cheeks he had so often kissed when he closed his eyes, now turned a deep shade of red. Draco assumed it was of anger, but what Harry felt was embarrassment. He felt embarrassed because Draco, with that one comment, had revealed the secret that the blond could use to destroy his life forever.

"Shut up Malfoy! Don't be ridiculous! That is absolutely disgusting! How do you even know of such feelings, Malfoy? Is it maybe that you yourself have such feelings for some dirty old pervert, eh?"

Now, it was Draco's turn to blush deeply. "Potter, shut up! Don't dare to imply such filthy things about a Malfoy! Our family would never tolerate such a disgrace!"

Harry grinned slyly while he calmly relied "Well, doesn't every family have an outcast? One that brings disgrace to the family name? That might be you, Drrrrrraco." Harry rolled the 'r' in Draco's name over his tongue and only now realised what a perfect name it was to describe the blond aristocrat.

Before he had even finished his train of thoughts Draco had slammed Harry's body against the wall. He felt his head hit the brick wall and a moan of pain escaped from his mouth. Draco brought his lips closer to Harry's ear and whispered "Don't you EVER say something like that again, Potter, or you'll wish you'd never been born."

Before Harry had even processed why Draco wasn't beating the living hell out of him, he saw the cause turning round the corner.

Remus Lupin saw Harry standing with his back pressed against the wall, while Draco, the son of the Malfoys, was pressed against Harry's slender frame. The blonde's lips caressed his pupil's neck and Harry's head laid in such a position that it made it seem like he was quite enjoying himself. From where he was standing he even thought he saw Harry's features contorted in pleasure. Even though the elder man had had thoughts about what he just had witnessed, he had never actually seen it happen and now he did, he didn't like it one bit.

When Harry's eyes met Remus', he had been so relieved to see someone who was on his side, he finally found the power to push Draco of him. Draco narrowed his eyes, because Remus' presence disturbed his plans with Harry. He had to admit that the feeling of being pressed close against Harry, even while it was in rage, was one of the best he had ever had.

The black haired man quickly made his way over to Remus, who for the time being, was a better option of being with, considering he didn't felt to comfortable being with either of the two man

"Harry?" Remus asked him, his voice slightly quivering. Of course Harry didn't notice Remus' shock about what he just thought to have witnessed. The teacher quickly composed himself and called Draco towards him as well.

"I assume James and Lily have already told you about the little trip we will be making?" This comment was answered by discontented grunts from both the young men.

"Yes, we have" Harry answered, as cool and distant as he could manage. He wasn't in the mood to forgive Remus yet. For the biggest part that had to do with his embarrassment over his broken heart.

Draco's eyes shot back and forth between Harry and Remus. He didn't care particularly much that this man, who was obviously Harry's teacher, had seen them fighting. He had to admit though, that his annoyance with Harry's teacher slid away at the moment he laid his eyes on the older man's body. It was not that he felt attracted to the teacher but he seemed like the kind of person open for persuasion.

"Well Draco it is nice to meet you." Draco's mind came back to earth with these words, spoken by the man who he had been musing over. He gave Remus one of his famous Malfoy grins.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr..?"

To Harry, Remus' smile bathed the whole room in light. "Lupin, Remus Lupin. I'm Harry's teacher as he might have told you. Boys I know it is on a rather short notice but I think it is best to start packing. We will leave tomorrow after breakfast. Oh, and Draco, James asked for you."

Draco nodded and glanced quickly at Harry. Whenever he couldn't be with Harry he tried to capture a picture of him in his mind. Messy black hair that partly covered those beautiful green eyes, and that smile, oh, that smile! He tried not to return such a smile to Harry, because that could give him the impression that Draco liked him. Of course he did, but Harry should never find out.

Remus seemed to be the only person in the hallway to notice the weird vibes coming from both the boys. Then again, he and the two young men were the only ones present.

"James asked me to bring you to him Draco, since you aren't familiar with the house yet."

Draco nodded and murmured a quick 'thank you' before following the sandy-haired teacher. For some reason James gave him chills. And while he was still thinking of ways to end the upcoming conversation as politely, but as quickly as he could, he stood before Harry's father already.

"Hello Draco, I hope you're enjoying your stay here at Potter mansion," spoke James.

"I'm grateful that I can stay in your home for a couple of weeks, sir," Draco replied. He could be very well-mannered when he wished to be. "And I have to tell you how delighted I am to go on a little trip to the forest. I agree that it could be very educational."

James, used to such small talk, knew that the blond probably didn't mean a bit of what he said, but nodded in Draco's direction. "Ah! Now that you mention the trip. I actually want to ask a favour of you, Draco. It is just a small favour. You could even regard is as an extracurricular activity."

The tall man's grin made even Draco feel uncomfortable. Up till now, only his own father had had that kind of an effect on the stuck-up aristocratic youth.

"I wouldn't mind to help you out, sir, but may I ask what it is I have to do for you?"

The words that James spoke at that moment would haunt Draco's dreams about Harry forever; not that he hadn't hoped that Harry might have such feelings. Oh, yes he had dreamed about that very often. But those dreams always included himself and Harry and not….

"I want you to keep an eye on that teacher of Harry's, Mr. Remus Lupin. I found a piece of paper in his living quarters which belongs to certain…documents. To be absolutely frank with you, I have strong suspicions that this mister Lupin may have homosexual feelings for my son. If you may find out that these rumours are actually based on true events, I would want to have him fired. I hope you understand the importance of your job. I would do it myself, but of course he would never open up to me. You on the other hand Draco, you could gain his trust. You will be rewarded for your work," his grin widening. "I doubt Harry knows anything about it so it's no use asking him. I hope you know what it is I am looking for, Draco?"

Draco nodded, but his mind was filled with questions that left no place for anything else. 

* * *

**Please leave a message to feed an attention-loving writer ;)**


	6. Sinking deeper

I know it's been quite some time but here is a new chapter for all of you Finally some harry/Draco action oops or couldn't I tell you guys that? ;) I hope you all like it but before you start of reading my dreadful story :P there are some peopel who need your attention.

Thanx to **Annette** you can read an almost spelling mistake free text ;)

**Rika'sGrayWolf**, thank you so much for your reviews hands them chocolate Harry and Draco cookies They kept  
me going. (and laughing ;))

**IchigoMARS**, for you some cookies as well for your reviews. i hope they taste as good as they sound ;)

**random-laughter**, you have to wait no longer ;) i think this chapter gives you just what you werelonging for grin

I'll stop babbling now ;) Please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Sinking deeper**

The next morning there was a bit of a fuss when Harry insisted on packing his own suitcase. This was a job normally done by the servants, but this time Harry did not trust them with his belongings. He had a plan. One that, maybe had not yet been worked out in the greatest details, but one that would for sure attract Remus' attention. 

The black haired young man checked everything in his suitcase one last time. He had to be sure he brought everything he might need…Even that. The only mayor glitch in his plan was Draco Malfoy. He had not yet worked out how to keep the blond away long enough to get close to his teacher. He knew he had to figure out Draco's weak spot for this plan to work. 

Soon Harry's thoughts were rudely disturbed by a servant calling out for him. Harry handed his suitcase to the man and followed him downstairs. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed Draco's intense gaze upon him, which made him feel very uncomfortable. It seemed like Draco was trying to look right through him. Luckily, Remus' sweet, but clear voice made Draco avert his gaze. Draco's eyes now looked up at the elder man with a slight glimpse of loathing in them. Harry knew what it looked like because he had seen that same look in Draco's eyes often enough himself, though he couldn't quite tell why it was directed at the man of his dreams. 

"Are both you boys ready?" Remus asked while smiling down at them. 

Harry nodded and Draco answered with a discontented grunt. Remus decided not to react on it. He had to admit he had been both: looking forward to and dreading this trip. He knew Draco wouldn't go easy on him, but that was the least of his concerns. It was Harry who truly made him worry. He knew that Harry was as stubborn as can be and that he, for sure, would try to get close to him again. And this time Remus wasn't so sure that he could keep Harry at a distance. He wanted nothing more then to hold his pupil's body close to his own. These thoughts made Remus loath himself. Even if he was trying to talk himself out of it, he knew deep down inside that this was not how it was supposed to be. 

They drove to the woods by carriage. It was a long drive and Harry was glad when he could finally stretch his legs. His bottom felt like it was made of wood and the rest of his body wasn't feeling any better. 

Draco got out of the carriage and turned to Remus with a smug smile. "Shall I help you by putting up the tents?" 

Both Harry and Remus thought that their ears must be deceiving them because they had never heard Draco do anything for others if he didn't gain anything along with it. Of course, Remus was the kind of man who believes in the kindness of the heart and he smiled at Draco. "Draco, that's an excellent plan. Please, do so." 

Draco turned his head to the side in a way that made his silky hair fall slightly in front of his eyes; a trick he used often when flirting. "Maybe, you could help me, sir. While Harry gathers some firewood. He can probably carry more than either of us." 

Remus nodded to Harry. "Yes. Harry could you gather the firewood please? We better get that done before it gets to dark. It will keep the animals away from the tents. Wolfs and such" 

At the words 'dark' and 'animals,' Draco's fair complexion became even paler. "Are…are there wolfs here?" His normally steady voice was now slightly shaking, but only Harry noticed that it did. Harry knew should be happy that he found something out about Draco that he could use against him. Something to taunt him with when he did the same to Harry, but weird enough, that was not the first thought that he came up with when he heard Draco stammer his fears. The first words that shot through his mind and heart were: 'That's cute. Draco is cute when he feels uncomfortable.' He quickly shook his head to get this nasty thought out. For the first time he was glad to leave Remus and Draco together. That way he would be able to be alone with his thoughts for a while. 

With Harry out of the way for a while, Draco saw his chance to gain Remus' trust. He followed the teacher's instructions while asking him questions about all kinds of things. At first they just concerned the forest and the plans they had for the next couple of days, but after a while Draco asked Remus something that caught him off guard. 

"You and Harry seem very…close, sir." Draco told him with a grin that made Remus' blood turn to ice. Did he know? Had he guessed? That couldn't be. No-one could make a guess that came this close to the truth. Well, truth to be told, Draco didn't ask such a strange thing, but it had been the way in which he spoke the words. The way in which you would talk to someone you could break if his secret became public. The moment right after Remus found his voice again, he knew that he had given everything away with his silence. Nothing he would tell him now would make a difference. 

"We spend a lot of time in each other's presence when I am teaching him, yes. You get to know the other a lot better." Remus told the younger blond in two carefully thought out sentences. Even Remus himself could hear how fake it sounded. 

The blonde's response consisted off not much more then a short "I see" before he crawled inside the tent to make sure that everything inside there was connected properly. He already had the answer to James' question and it did not make him very happy to know that Harry and his teacher were close to each other. Too close, if what James had told him was really true. Draco was so jealous that he could hardly think straight. 

When he crawled back out of the tent he and Harry would be sharing that night, he looked right into Harry's face. "Oh, I didn't know you were in here."

Draco's response came quick and Harry was a bit taken aback by the sudden hostility in Draco's voice. "We do sleep here together, Potter. I don't like it any more than you do!" With those words Draco took off into the forest. 

At first Harry wondered why he reacted like that but soon he realised that now he had the chance at some private time with Remus. 

"Remus?" Harry spoke while he walked up to his teacher. Remus looked up from the fire he was trying to keep going and smiled.

"Yes, Harry?" 

"Uhmm, well, uhmm, I was thinking maybe we could go for a walk tonight when it's dark and--" Harry's story was cut short by Remus' enthusiastic reaction.

"Harry, that is an excellent idea! When Draco returns, I'll tell him about your plan. I think it will be nice to let you boys experience the forest night life." 

The younger man tried it again. "No, Remus what I meant is that we two could--"

"AHHHH!!" For the second time Harry's story was cut short. This time it was Draco who had interrupted him. Remus immediately got up from where he had been sitting on the ground.

"Harry, do you know were he went?" Harry shook his head.

"I'll look for him, Remus. You stay here. I'll come and get you if something is wrong." 

Remus nodded. "Don't get lost Harry." Said man couldn't ignore the little jump his heart made when he heard Remus worrying over him.

He ran into the forest towards where he thought he had heard Draco's voice. "Draco?! Draco, were are you?! Talk to me! Draco?!" His voice had a worried edge to it. Even though the blonde had always acted hostile and cold towards him, he wouldn't want anything to happen to him.

Soon he heard the screams again. "Harry?! Here, I'm here! Harry, help me, please?! Please…" It was only now that Harry realised the blond was sobbing.

"Keep calling me Draco! I'll follow your voice!" 

He had walked quite far when he saw Draco. His blond hair was covered in mud and stuck to his tear stained face but that wasn't the only thing that had shocked Harry. His enemy was stuck in quicksand. His shoulders and head were the only parts of his body that weren't yet swallowed up. The young aristocrat still tried to get out and, because he was in such a state of panic, he didn't realise that it was only sucking him down harder. 

"Draco, don't move! It will only suck you down harder. Try to get your hand up. I'll try and…yes, wait!" Harry looked around, but there was nothing that he could use to help the blond out of his trapped position. First, he had thought of getting help for Remus, but he didn't know his way back. Besides, the sand almost reached to Draco's face. In one last act of despair Harry took of his long, expensive, handmade coat and stepped as close to Draco as he dared. Then he threw his coat to Draco while still holding a part of it himself. "Draco? Try to grab the coat!"

The blond raised his hand and tried to grab the coat. "I can't reach it, Harry!" Harry sighed

"Try harder! I can't get any closer than this. How did you get in anyways?" This was even too much for Draco.

"You have to ask me now?!" And with one firm motion Draco's hand grabbed the coat like it was a bottle of water he got handed after eight hours in the desert. This was just what Harry had hoped. With a grin of relief, because his scheme had worked, he started to pull Draco towards him.

"I knew you would react to that," Harry said laughing. His eyes shone bright like stars. At least to Draco it looked like they did.

The exhausted and dirty man launched himself onto Harry and continued sobbing in his arms. Harry, who didn't know why all of this happened, held Draco to his naked chest. "Draco, are you alright?"

Two blue eyes looked into green ones and two perfectly formed red lips spoke. "Of course not! " Sob. "It is al your fault!" 

Harry stared blankly at him. "I'm sorry? My fault?! I saved you, Draco!" 

The blond averted his gaze. When he looked up, his gaze rested on Harry's chest. On the way his breathing made his chest rise and fall, on those hard brownish nubs. 

The boy his gaze was directed at, realised how the man in his arms was looking at him and a blush appeared on his cheeks. Draco's fingers seemed to move on their own the moment they softly stroked over Harry's nipple. "Draco?" His voice soft and far less confidant then he had wanted it to sound. 

Draco's gaze slowly trailed higher, from Harry's chest, over his collarbone to his lips and finally his gaze rested on Harry's eyes. "Yes, your fault. You made me go mad" Slowly he leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. 

Harry gasped and with that breathed in Draco's scent. His heart sped up and his lips softly, but gradually responded to the kiss. At first slow, but as soon as he felt Draco lace his fingers with his own he opened up to him in many ways. Not only did he let the blond enter his mouth, but his heart as well. (Beta note: I love that! Isn't Iris fantastic?!)

Under Draco's guidance he laid back on the forest floor. The fingers of his free hand tangled up in the other man's short hair. Their tongues had found each other and were battling while the two men let their hormones do the work. Not for one second did Harry think of Remus while Draco's tongue slid over his chest, or, when that same tongue did its best to harden Harry's nipples once more. Even when the blonde helped Harry out of his trousers, his thoughts were on the blond only. 

Their sweating bodies became one while the sun set behind the trees. Harry's panting filled Draco's ears. The blond knew that this was a sound he would lock in his heart for later use. His tongue encircled the most intimate place, the object his desire possessed. He had some experience and worked hard to show Harry just how good he was at this. When he finally heard Harry cry out in pleasure he wouldn't have thought about even spilling one single drop. 

"Draco?" Harry asked his lover, panting. But the only answer he got was a kiss on his lips and the guidance of his hand to the lower regions of Draco's naked body. Draco's light nibbling kisses drove Harry wild. "Draco! Oh!" Draco himself was caught up in pleasure as well when Harry's pumping motions sped up. He sucked hard on Harry's neck, leaving a bluish spot, while he came hard over them both. 

The black haired man couldn't believe that all of that had really happened. He snuggled closer into the arms of ….his Draco? Their clothes lay on the grass around them but they weren't cold at all. 

"Draco?" his voice sounding slightly unsure. "Why did you…kiss me?" 

The laugh that followed his question came as a surprise to Harry. This was partly because he had suspected many different reactions, but a laugh was not one of them. On the other hand, he was surprised about this laugh because it made him feel warm inside. Warm like with…Remus! Harry shot up just when Draco wanted to tell Harry what he felt for him ever since they had met. The look in the blonde's eyes was warm and caring, but the moment he heard Harry speak again they went back to their cold self. 

"Remus! We have to get back to Remus. He is probably deadly worried about were I am. We are, I mean." He knew the blush on his cheeks couldn't make the situation any better but he still hated himself for it. 

Draco's reaction didn't come as to much of a surprise to him. "Oh riiiiight, Remus. Yes you better run back to your lover, Harry!" 

The man in question looked at the naked blond next to him. "Draco, he isn't my lover." Harry said while he bit his lip. He knew he should just have kept shut. 

"Oh right. Well, Harry, you know? I don't care because this didn't mean a thing to me. So, don't worry. I just needed a fuck and I got it." While Draco said this he got up from the ground and went looking for his dirty, wet clothing and started to dress himself again. 

"Draco, I…" But Harry couldn't finish his sentence before thick salty tears made their way down his cheek. "I hate you, Draco!" 

After he had said this, Harry took off and he didn't care where he went, as long as he could be alone. He felt dirty, used and most off all, terribly confused.

* * *

I just have one question: Pleassssssssssssssssse review? Big puppydog eyes Everyone who reviews will get a stuffed draco doll with eyebrow wiggle function (You'll understand shizumasan;)) 


	7. Slippery Situations

**I am sorry. I know it has been forever since I updated. cowers in fear for the angry mob ;) Can I make it up by handing out cookies to everyone ?;)**

**Thanx to my wonderful Beta Annette without who this story would have been worse than it is now ;)**

* * *

Harry had made his way through some bushes when he realized that he hadn't taken his clothes with him when he left the 'scene of the crime'. If there ever was anything worse than having to run off after having been intimate with your enemy; it would be, having to run off _naked _after having been intimate with your enemy.

He knew that there was no way he could go back to Draco now to pick up his clothes. He thought his choices over, which worked so much better now he wasn't crying from embarrassment, and came to the conclusion that he would have to try to get to his...and Draco's tent without being seen by Remus.

The moment Remus' name popped up in Harry's mind he felt confused. He knew he had feelings for his teacher, but why had he slept with Draco? Maybe, it had just been some 'fun' to him as well. Then why did he get so worked up about Draco's comment that it had all just been sex? Harry stood still for a moment and leaned with his back against a tree. He didn't feel like thinking about this now. He had planned to get in Remus' pants not in Draco's, but things never did work out his way, did they?

Carefully, so as not to get too scratched up by thorns and low tree branches, the sad black haired youth made his way back to camp. Luckily, it wasn't that hard to find, because Remus was calling out for both him and Draco. All he had to do was follow his teacher's voice.

Harry carefully stepped over some twigs that where lying on the forest floor, as not to attract Remus' attention. Just when he made a big step to cross a slippery tree trunk he heard a way to familiar voice answer to Remus' calls.

"Here I am!" It was unmistakably Draco's voice and when Harry saw the blonde's figure walking up to Remus, the ground seemed to slip away from underneath him. Literally! Just seconds ago he had put his right foot next to his left on the tree trunk and now he was laying on the moist earth.

"Where have you been, Draco?! Have you seen H-…What was that?!" The worried teacher asked Draco while both he and the blonde made their way to the source of the loud thump-sound they had just heard. Harry couldn't help but notice both of the men's eyes almost pop out of their heads at the sight of his naked body sprawled on the ground.

It took Remus a while to find his voice back and when he did it still sounded slightly unsteady. "Harry? Uhm, what…happened?" Remus asked while he obviously tried to act like it was expected of him as a teacher and look away from his pupil's naked body. If Draco had needed any more confirmation for the teacher's attraction to his pupil, he had it now.

Although Draco had felt worried at seeing Harry lying on the ground, obviously in pain, this now made place for anger. "I will leave you two alone, because you obviously need your privacy," he spat out eying the naked man who was now standing in front of him. Because of his anger he forgot that he was the one who helped Harry get out of his clothes in the first place. "Was this your way of seducing him Harry? Well, when you look down you can see it worked out just fine!" commenting on the slight bulge that had grown in Remus' pants. Said teacher had tried his very best to hide it and now blushed involuntarily.

"Harry, what is he say-" But Remus was cut off by Draco who clearly was not done ranting to Harry.

"Maybe you should tell him how hard you came in my mouth or when I slid my finger in-" But Draco never got a chance to finish his sentence because Harry's fist had hit him hard in the stomach. It was difficult to say whether he was red with embarrassment about what Draco had just exposed or just from anger.

Remus was too stunned about what he had heard the blonde say to stop Draco from falling over. "H…Harry…" Remus got a grip on himself and on Harry's wrist after Harry landed his third blow while yelling at Draco to shut up.

"Harry? Harry?! Harry stop it!" Remus' arms slid around Harry's waist and he used his bodyweight to haul the angry man away from Draco. "Harry? Can you hear me? You need to calm down." Remus told Harry while he dragged him to the little lake at the other side of their camp site.

He helped Harry sit down and looked for something to cover the younger man's body with. When he did not see anything he settled with having Harry sit next to him instead of across, since he knew better than to walk away now to fetch a blanket. This way he wouldn't be confronted with Harry's nakedness to much. Luckily, his own body had gotten the hint and toned down the excitement in his pants.

He carefully placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? Are you OK?" He asked in an almost timid, but caring tone. Knew perfectly well he was not fine, if the fight had been any indication, but this was Remus and with Remus Harry never minded him asking such an obvious question.

Harry silently shook his head. He didn't dare to look up, too scared to see the man of his dreams looking disappointed at him.

"Harry," Remus started, while looking out over the lake. "It hurts me to see you like this." His voice was thick with emotion.

Harry could finally muster up the courage to look up and face the older man's loving, but worried gaze. He noticed that the gaze that rested upon him, how gentle it was, made him feel uncomfortable. "What do you mean?" He knew entirely to well what his teacher, close friend, and love interest was talking about; but he could not yet speak to him about his broken heart. The wounds that Remus rejection had inflicted on it had not yet healed.

Remus sighed and again spoke the words that he had mentioned way too many times in the past couple of minutes. "Harry, please. I know you must be going through a difficult time, but I am worried about you." Before he could stop himself, another string of words slid past his lips. "More than I should." He bit his lip and looked away from Harry's widening eyes.

"Remus? What do you… I mean. Would you care to explain... Why did you say that, Remus?" Even though Harry's heart had made a little leap of joy, he dared not be happy yet, afraid of the disappointment that, without a doubt, would come.

The teacher who had meant so much to young Harry—and now also to adolescent Harry—decided it was time to come clean to his pupil. He could no longer hide the truth. It wouldn't be fair towards Harry, but it was most definitely unfair towards his own heart. His hand was lying on the moist forest floor and he tried to distract the rational part of his brain by twirling a little piece of twig between his fingers. He knew that he could never take back what he was about to say. It scared him not to be sure whether or not this was the right thing to do. He was always so sure of himself, and right now he wasn't sure of anything.

"I've always tried to be a good teacher to you, a friend even, but my heart betrayed me. I thought I could be loyal to values of the age we live in, but my heart wants something completely different." Remus' gaze was fixed in front of him. He could almost feel Harry gaze pulling the words right out of his mouth.

"What I am trying to say is that I have feelings for you Harry. Feelings that go beyond friendship." The teacher looked up to meet Harry's eyes, knowing he must feel betrayed because Remus had lied to him about this.

"That's why I would like to know what happened between you and Draco. And don't go telling me it was nothing, because I can see it touched you deeply." His wit instructed him not to mention Harry's naked body as the biggest indicator of what had probably expired between the two young men.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'Remus…Does he love me?' He looked at his teacher and just had to know if it was really true or if this was just a figment of his imagination.

"Remus, do you -- Have you got -- I mean --" He had trouble finishing his sentence, because the possible answers, both positive and negative, clouded his thoughts.

The man in question, seated next to him, nodded slowly but firmly. "All I want is for you to be happy, Harry. Just, be careful I wouldn't want..."

Just as sudden as Remus' confession had come, Harry had started to bang his fists on Remus' chest. He didn't use real force since it was more out of helplessness, then out of anger. "Re..mus, why didn't you ever tell me? You should have told me! That's just mean!"

The soft-hearted teacher softly took hold of Harry's wrists, but made no further attempt to calm his pupil down. Knew this was what Harry needed right now. Now he knew he lost something he could have had if he had tried a little harder.

"Harry, just listen to me." Remus spoke softly while using his fingers to lift up Harry's chin so he could look the upset youth in the eyes. "I think there is someone more suitable out there for you; someone your own age. Some who..."

"If you mean Draco… he doesn't want me." Which was Harry's way of telling Remus he did fancy the blonde.

The older man couldn't help but to smile. "I wouldn't be so certain Harry." He carefully used the same hand he used to level Harry's face with his to caress the boy's soft but tearstained check.

"Can you give me one reason why he would be so jealous off ….uhmmm…us, if it wasn't because of his affection for you?" Harry had to let these words sink in for a while. The caressing fingers had moved to Harry's lips and he had a lot of trouble to thinking clearly. After what seemed like 5 minutes, but where merely 20 seconds; a soft whisper came from the boy's pink lips. The tip of his tongue touched Remus' finger. The older man flinched unintentionally and decided it was better to pull away. "He hates me. After what I did…"

Remus looked questioning. He suspected that "something" had happened. But he couldn't quite figure out what made one person naked and the other person covered in mud from head to toe. "Harry I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened?"

The blush on Harry's cheek should have told Remus all he wanted to know and more. "Can't you guess Rem?" He had had trouble pronouncing even those 4 words, that's why he didn't trust himself speaking more than just that.

Remus sighed and shifted slightly. "I guess I should be happy for you now, Harry." Remus tried the cheery approach but he didn't make it past a half hearted attempt to a weak smile.

"Remus, wait. It didn't work out. We fought a..afterwards." Remus' gaze slowly trailed over his pupil's naked body. "But I wanted it to. Work out I mean." Harry's embarrassed blushing struck Remus as cute and innocent, but the words where like a dagger piecing his heart. He decided to let it bleed, because this was better for all of them. He had known it from the start.

Remus slowly rose from the cold ground and took of his jacket and draped it around Harry's shoulders. "Can you still make it up to him?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know if I should."

"Why not?"

Harry turned his head a bit and looked up at his teacher. Remus stood next to him, folding his arms in front of his chest, almost demanding an answer.

"Wouldn't you mind, Remus? Now I know you feel the same. Isn't there just a little chance we'll…..be together?" By the pause he unintentionally put between the words he could answer the question for himself. He started to develop feelings for the hot-headed blonde. He wanted him in the same way he had wanted Remus for the past year. He wanted to caress the blonde's lips. He wanted to see those blue eyes look longing at him. He wanted to feel those lips on him and those hips against him. Moving, rocking, everything…

"Remus, wait! I have to… before it's too late!" Harry wrapped the jacket tightly around his shoulders and ran towards the tent he and Draco shared. He was going to make it up to the blonde, whether he wanted it or not.

Remus could do nothing but stare as the young man he'd never have made his way towards Draco. If this was the right thing to do, then why did it hurt so damn much?

* * *

**I know, cliffhanger. Next chapter will probably be the last. I'll make sure this one is done sooner than the current chapter--...  
Please leave a comment, because this will make me work harder. If you have ideas or wishes for the next chapter, please feel free to send them.**


	8. Salty tears and sweet bliss

**If you´re reading this it seems like I finally managed to write the final chapter of Vinagar. Yes, that is correct the very last chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it just as much as I do. Don´t forget to read the little author´s note at the botom of this page.**

Thanx to all who reviewed. I really love getting feedback and I hope you don´t suddenly hate the ending ;)

Hugs to my wonderful Beta Annette, who puts up with my horrible spelling mistakes.

Gwen this story is, was and always will be written for you. Mine forever! 

* * *

When Harry had made his way to the tent he paused for a moment to button up the jacket that Remus had given him during their talk. Given his still naked state, it was more than just a necessity. The jacket, when buttoned up, reached almost till his knees, which, in Harry's humble opinion, was decent enough.

"Draco?" he called out tentatively before opening the tent. He was sure the blond was there, but to his surprise the tent only held both Draco's and his own suitcase.

Harry hoped Draco would return soon so they could talk. He wanted to dress up properly before the blonde returned and hand Remus back his jacket, but for some reason the blankets that formed his and Draco's bed seemed so warm and comforting. Just laying down for one moment wouldn't harm anyone…

Suddenly Harry bolted upright, his dark hair messier than ever. It stuck up at the back of his head and his eyes still looked a bit puffy. He had heard a sound outside the tent. He crawled closer to the tent entrance and decided to take a look outside. He must have slept for a couple of hours because when he had fallen asleep, it had been pitch dark, but now the sun shone violently in his eyes.

Just when Harry had made his way out of the tent on his hands and knees, he heard a gasp-like sound behind him. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Draco staring down at him with more then just jealousy in those beautiful eyes. That was about the time that Harry realised that he was wearing nothing underneath the above mentioned, and that his being on all fours position must present Draco with quite a sight.

"Draco! What are you doing here?"

The moment the words left his mouth Harry knew he hadn't just spoken the most intelligent words on the planet, but at least it bought him some time to change his position. He settled for sitting with his legs tugged under him so he could adjust the jacket to cover at least his most intimate parts.

The blonde's reply was not as hostile as could be expected of him. Although, he chose to ignore the obvious question flung at him, his response was one in the same category as the Harry had just cast at him.

"Why aren't you with him?"

His blond hair, still damp from washing it only minutes earlier, bounced up and down while he indicated the direction of Remus' tent.

"Uhmmm.." The blushing messy haired youth had to think of how to make Draco listen to him, without making him angry once more. How to tell Draco that he wanted to be with him, without making Draco feel like he was second choice. A back-up lover.

To Harry, Draco wasn't that at all. He realised now that what he had always felt for Remus had been love, yes, but it had seemed so much stronger because of the friendship they shared. And also, because of the way Harry looked up to him; not only as a teacher, but also a person.

In his heart, Draco had taken a place in the 'beautiful-department' the moment he saw him, but his mind had never even given him the chance to win over his heart entirely because of the hostile attitude the blond had adopted towards him. But now he had spent so much time with Draco, he realized he was noticing things. Like the way in which Draco's hair moved whenever he tilted his head to the side when he pretended to be listing. This little habit of the blonde's brought a smile to Harry´s lips. And the pouty look the blond took on when he was trying to get people to do things his way, made Harry's heart do a somersault in his chest. But what had really opened up his heart for the blonde, was the way in which he had embraced his fears and let his pride go when he had called out for help.

Draco had this vulnerable side. The side of Draco that was afraid of the dark and scared that the wolves might come and eat him. Harry realized with a shock that he never thought any of those things about Remus. He loved how Remus looked. He was attracted to Remus' beautiful body, but the way in wich Remus smiled didn't make his heart beat fast, like it did when the blond curled up his lips in a real sincere smile.

Harry only noticed that he had spaced out for quite some time when he saw the blonde's angry figure retreating. He sighed. "Gods, I've messed up big time."

Harry closed the tent and started rummaging through his suitcase and found something decent to wear. While picking out a clean shirt he found something else. The things he had packed to seduce Remus. The objects he didn't even wanted the personnel to find. He had wrapped everything carefully in his clothes in case someone might rummage through his stuff (like a certain blonde!).

He picked up one of the heart shaped candle from the floor. He held it in his hand for a while before he made a decision. It was all or nothing. If he wanted Draco to see him in the way he wanted Draco to see him, a talk wouldn't cut it. Draco was angry, and if he had to believe Remus, then him as well. Although the messy haired youth wasn't sure of this yet, he at least had to admit that it probably couldn't get any worse. Right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had enough of staring at Harry who seemed at a loss for words. He was probably thinking of Remus. They'd had a "good" talk at the lake, and Remus was obviously attracted to Harry as well. Oh, he hated this place more with every passing minute. The boy he had been dreaming of ever since he met him was in love with someone else. Great, just great.

The blonde did realise that he had never been very friendly towards Harry. He had tried, but his fear of rejection always made him say harsh things. The things he wanted to tell Harry so badly seemed to get mixed up in his mind and his tongue produced the most hideous sentences. Yes, Draco Malfoy—who always seemed so strong and collected—was scared. Not only scared of simple things like the dark and flesh eating animals, but scared to be left alone and scared to get his heart broken.

And it had happened. He had opened his heart after Harry had rescued him and it had happened. Harry had trampled it, stepped upon it without mercy. Draco closed his eyes for a second and drew a deep breath. He wouldn't cry. A malfoy would never cry. But all to soon, the tears made their silent way down his cheeks.

After what seemed like and eternity, Draco felt calm again. The tears had stopped coming long ago, but he had been angry, confused and sad about what had happened. He was now leaning with his back against a tree and stared out in front of him, at all the different shades of green that where displayed before his eyes. He had made a decision. He wouldn't open his heart for Harry again. He had had his chance and it had left Draco heartbroken. Never did he wanted to feel like this again.

When Draco made his way back to the tents, his nose caught the smell of freshly backed eggs and bacon. It hadn't occurred to him that he was hungry until his stomach gave a sound of appreciation at the delicious aroma. The only thing that made sure he didn't run of towards the small fire where the food was cooking and gobble everything up, was the thought of having to see Remus and Harry there. Together. Happy.

Draco almost wanted to turn around again. A few bushes back he'd seen some berries. If they killed him, then all the better. Then he saw that only Remus was eating there. And the worst thing was he had already noticed Draco standing there. He indicated that the blond should come closer and have some breakfast.

When he made his way over to the small fire he could finally feel the sleep he'd missed weighing him down. It might also have to do something with the fact that he knew that the teacher who was acting so friendly around him was nothing more than a backstabber, figuring he stole away Harry from him. Wait a second, I decided to think less of him not more.

Silently he sat down next to Remus and didn't even answer the man's morning greeting. It was clear the older man noticed the blonde's lack of sleep and decided that letting him be would be best.

Draco chewed mindlessly on his eggs, that just as well could have been gravel, because it all tasted like cardboard to him right now. Suddenly, Remus spoke up with an unsteady voice.

"Draco?"

It sounded like he was still thinking of how he should phrase the thoughts on his mind. The younger man was afraid for some kind of preach on keeping his paws off Harry or something along those lines. He knew when that came; he'd find it hard not to burst in to a random stream of insults. This is why he tried to chew his egg as thoughtfully as he could, so he had something to keep his mind and mouth occupied.

Remus waited until he got a response from the other man, but when this didn't come he took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. And what rolled over those so much lusted after lips was something far off of a preach.

"Don't worry. He'll come around soon."

Draco's eyes almost fell out of his head after those words where processed in his mind.

"Oh."

Draco wasn't sure what those words meant. He knew what he wanted them to mean, but he didn't dare ask if he should really get his hopes up. Since Remus didn't spoke up again, the blond for sure wasn't going to ask him. He still had a grudge against the man, although he also knew that Remus might be the gentlest, most caring man he ever met in his life. With a pang he also realised that now knew what Harry saw in the man. He was practically a saint!

Which man, when a hot young boy would throw himself in front of his feet, wouldn't take advantage of that. Not only had the good-looking teacher not touched him, he was also alright with Draco going after his Harry. He didn't understand the man at all. Draco was sure that Remus was attracted to his pupil, but why wouldn't he just pull Harry in bed with him and ravage him.

Draco quickly shook his head at the thought. He knew he should be happy that Harry was still available. Well kind of, at least.

He muttered a quick "thank you for breakfast" while he got up to make his way into the forest again. He wanted to go and see the place he and Harry had, well, done things of which he wasn't sure had meant anything to the other boy.

But before he could even place as much as two steps on the dry ground, someone grabbed his wrist. With a shock he turned around and looked right in Remus' pleading amber eyes.

"Be sure to come back tonight, Draco" At that he let go of Draco's wrist.

Apparently the man was afraid the blonde would run off. Draco simply nodded and then took off into the forest. There had not been anything to the words of Harry's teacher, but his eyes had been pleading. Like he had been willing to give up his right leg in order to make sure Draco came back tonight.

Once Draco had made it over to the place he and Harry had shared their caresses, he sat down under a tree. The tree was not as comfortable as his bed back at home, but with him being so tired even a tree made for a nice comfy sleeping place.

Once he opened his eyes again he noticed it was already getting dark. He knew he'd have to make his way back to the tents fast or he'd not know where to go in the dark. Just like last night, he thought. It had taken him forever to find the cozy, campfire-lit place back.

When he reached the tents no one was outside. The fire was burning, but there was no good-looking, amber-eyed teacher making dinner and there also was no Harry. Draco pulled big eyes and tried to listen for any "suspicious" sounds.

When he could not hear any of those he made his way over to his and Harry's tent. He both hoped and dreaded to see Harry there. Him not being there would be a disappointment and he would worry about the whereabouts of his messy-haired love interest. But him being there would probably mean they'd have to talk. Somehow, that seemed like the worst out of the two.

Nothing in the world could have prepared him for the sight that met his eyes when he walked into the tent. Because from the top of the tent hung a red, almost see-through piece of fabric of which the sides where attached the sides and back of the tent and then made their flowing way down. It presented Draco with a picture just like the ones in the 1001-nights fairytales he secretly used to read when his parents had sent him to bed early.

Around the area where he and Harry normally slept where dozens of carefully placed candles and in the middle of this feast for the eyes, on top of more colourful pieces of fabric, lay Harry. Naked. The naked youth was laying on his side, with his leg placed in such a way he was not giving away all of the surprise yet. A carefully placed, see-through, dark purple sash that was draped over Harry's body, made sure he blended in with his surroundings.

Harry had just completed one of the most horribly difficult tasks in life: rendering Draco Malfoy speechless. And boy did he do a good job at that. The blonde's mouth was opening and closing like a fish on dry land.

"Like what you see?" Harry's seductive tone filled the small room.

He could tell perfectly well that Draco had never seen such a gorgeous sight in his life, but none the less Harry sat up slowly. He made sure to keep the most intimate part of his body covered until the last moment. When he was sitting almost upright on his knees, the sash fell away and it became all too clear what he'd been hiding under there. And it was nothing short of electric as Draco's eyes were drawn to the retreating sash.

The messy haired seducer merely chuckled and extended a hand, which he expected the blond to take. Draco had no idea how he got his muscles to move, since he was still in a daze, but he finally managed to reach out and grab a hold of the hand. Instinctively he knew what would happen, but when Harry pulled him forewards he just couldn't get his knees to make the move foreward with him.

When his clothed body collided with the dark-haired man's naked flesh, they both let out a low moan. Harry could of course feel the friction very clearly and for Draco, the mere knowledge that under him was a totally willing naked boy, who was trying to seduce him got him hard in less time that it took to blink.

"Draco? Off. Take it off."

Since the blonde's mind and body where operating on a totally different wave-length at the moment, it took him quite some time to process what it was Harry wanted. But then he felt the hands that where unbuttoning the shirt that clung to his chest, he quickly obliged by sitting up, on top of Harry. Now he was in charge again and he knew it.

"No, no, no. You just get to look." Draco grinned as he used his talented, if slightly shacking hands, to unbutton his shirt in a painfully slow manner. At every button that the blonde popped open, Harry's need grew. He wanted to have the teasing blonde upon him to kiss him, touch him, make love to him. He wanted all of Draco.

As soon as the buttons came undone Harry knew he had a free pass to roam his hands over Draco's chest. In the candle-light the blonde seemed to get this magical glow. Like he was a wood spirit that would disappear again by morning. From the very first moment his tentative fingertips touched the skin of Draco's chest, he felt like he was on fire.

"Draco, you're beautiful."

Soon, his hands where all over the blond. His chest, his back, his deliciously shaped ass, he wanted to touch every single part of Draco's body.

Draco smiled and let the other boy caress him all over, to explore his glowing body. He would gladly give Harry anything he asked for.

"Harry. You're beautiful as well." He panted softly while he placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

Draco leaned in closer and captured the messy-haired boys welcoming lips. His own seemed to fit just perfectly upon them. The kiss started out as a slow, caring kiss. A request for more bodily contact. Draco slid his tongue over those perfect cherry red lips and pulled back. Hopefully making clear what he wanted from his bed partner.

Harry willingly obliged when he parted his lips. He moaned softly when Draco's tongue slid in and soon he accompanied Draco's tongue with his own. His hands started roaming over Draco's body once more. He felt a nipple harden under his caresses. The moan the blond let out at that, against his lips, made Harry's stomach clench with lust.

The blonde on the other hand wasn't completely sane anymore, either. He grabbed Harry's hips while he trusted against him during their kiss. He wanted friction, he wanted Harry, he wanted to feel those damned hands on his ass once more.

He was just about to take his hands off Harry's body to unbutton his pants when he felt those too inpatient hands doing just that. The blond wanted that annoying piece of fabric out of the way as soon as possible and broke the kiss. He tried to wiggle his way out of it, but since the tent wasn't that high he couldn't sit up higher than on his knees. He grumbled in annoyance, but finally managed to take off the offending garment; with much appreciated help from Harry, who was now running his hands over Draco's underwear.

The panting blonde had no idea how he ended up being the one laying down, but at that moment he didn't really care, as long as Harry's hands didn't stop their rubbing over his groin. He placed his hand on Harry's arm and pulled him down for a lustful kiss. He couldn't get enough of those sweet tasting lips.

Harry on the other hand, couldn't get enough from some other place located lower on the blonde's body. He carefully broke the kiss, which rewarded him with a begging whimper from the other boy. Harry looked up and smiled lovingly.

"Don't worry, Dragon. They'll come back to you." Harry hoped the blush on his cheeks wouldn't be too noticeable. He noticed with obvious amusement that his lover's cheeks were exactly the same colour as he felt his own were at that moment.

"Dragon?"

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I thought it soothed you. Not happy with it, Drrrrrrrrragon?"

Harry grinned teasingly while he slid his hand inside Draco's underwear at the word 'dragon'. He would just have to take Draco's moan for a 'yes'.

The hardness he felt there made his heart leap. He placed his lips against Draco's throat and slowly kissed his way down Draco's chest, while his hand made a very slow pumping motion. He concluded from Draco's moans and bucking hips that he wasn't doing too bad a job, after all.

The kisses turned into teasing licks when he reached the blonde's erect nipples. Harry closed his lips around one of them and softly sucked on it. Draco's hand shot up and buried itself in Harry's hair.

"Oh! Harry! More please, more!"

Harry looked up and stopped his ministrations all together, which rewarded him with a whimper from the boy now completely at his mercy.

"Harry? Why…did…you...stop?"

"I think it's hot when you beg, Draco..." Harry's was sure his cheeks where burning brighter than the candles that surrounded them, but oh did it feel good being able to tell the blonde that.

Draco bit on his lip and a mischievous glint entered his eyes. "You do, eh, Harry?" He placed one hand on Harry's chest and softly pinched a nipple. Harry's yelped a little bit out of surprise, not out of pain.

"Dra…co!" he panted.

Harry noticed he was being challenged and a grin took over his lips. "Oh is that how you want to play the game?"

At that he pulled down Draco's underwear, lowered his head and took hold of the erection that was now presented before him. The moment Harry's tongue licked the underside of that appendage which had been screaming for attention, Draco screamed out in pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Harry!" He whimpered while the feeling of Harry's tongue teasing him like that brought him closer to the edge. When a hot mouth engulfed him nearly halfway, digging his nails into the blankets was all he could do to keep himself from bucking up into that gorgeous, wet mouth.

He opened his eyes to take in the gorgeous sight that was presented before him; Harry, on his hands and knees, between his legs, licking and sucking on his erect member. He suddenly felt like he wouldn't last much longer and his eyes flew shut. He bucked up, which caused Harry to pull back a little bit and to put some pressure on Draco's hip with his hand.

"Harry! Yes. Oh, Harry!!! I'm so…close. I'm going to…!!"

Suddenly the mouth disappeared and Draco groaned in frustration. Harry quickly responded to this by kissing Draco deeply, letting him taste himself.

When they finally parted, Draco's angry mood had settled down some and Harry filled up the silence by speaking the words that made Draco almost glad that Harry stopped his wonderful caressing tongue down there.

Harry brought his lips to Draco's neck once more and he kissed up towards the blonde's ear. "Make love to me, dragon. Please?" A soft whisper with these pleading words momentarily stopped the blonde's breathing.

"Wha….?" He had hoped for this to happen. He had dreamed about it. He had been so close to getting it after Harry had saved him, but he hadn't quite gotten it then. And now he was offered just that which he was longing for.

Draco pushed his lover down and leaned in to give Harry's neck the same treatment his own had received. He took his time to place soft kisses along his lovers' jaw, before he returned to kiss those pleading lips.

He nipped teasingly, not quite yet giving Harry what he wanted so badly. Draco wanted to drive him mad with want and softly whispered his response.

"I will make love to you Harry. Gladly." He confirmed his response by kissing Harry again deeply and lowering himself upon the longing man's quivering body. If the bucking hips that urged Draco on weren't an indication of how welcome that pressure was, then the warm hands that now kneaded his bum, were.

When Draco could no longer stand the pressure that their naked groins moving against each other caused, he broke the heated kiss.

"Harry. Do you have some sort of…Uhmm…lubricant? …I mean…"

Harry could just smile blushingly at that almost innocent sounding question. He loved it when Draco appeared so vulnerable before him.

He nodded and saw the blonde look almost relieved. He reached to the most upper suitcase with one hand, while still laying on his back. "Fuck, I can't reach it. Dragon, can you have a look? I put it in there I'm sure of it." He felt nervous now. Afraid he might have forgotten to bring something that important.

The blonde quickly climbed over Harry, not realising yet how provocative his position was. Harry had a full front view of his lover's hard-on and he slowly took a hold of it. He gave it a few tentative licks, but let go when he heard Draco moan pleadingly. "Stop. I can't…search when…you…do…that."

Harry chuckled some and licked his lips. Still tasting his lover, who crawled down next to him holding up a little bottle in triumph.

Time both seemed to stand still and go at the speed of light for Harry. One moment Draco's long, slender, slick finger invaded him and just moment later he had already pulled out 3, asking Harry if he was ready.

It wasn't until he felt his Dragon push against his slick opening that he realised what was actually happening. He dug his nails in the flesh of Draco's shoulder when he pushed in. Of course he was careful. Draco didn't want to hurt his Harry in any way. He knew it would hurt him—that was inevitable—but the less pain, the better.

It did feel good; Harry's heat swallowing him willingly. He groaned out in pleasure. Both boys where completely oblivious to the fact that their moans could be heard miles away. The tents fabric was so thin even someone's breathing could be heard outside, so someone who tried to capture the sound of their moaning wouldn't have any trouble with that at all.

Once he was fully sheathed inside his lover, Draco held still. He looked up into Harry's eyes to see if he could capture a look of pain or, greatly appreciated, pleasure. When his lover opened his eyes and a small smile played on his lips, he rewarded it with a small kiss.

"Are you…alright?"

Harry nodded a bit weakly, not trusting himself to speak. He reached out to softly capture those kiss reddened lips staring down at him. The pain would fade, he was sure of it, if he could just kiss those lips. Just have the soothing feel of lips on lips.

It might have been a few second, minutes, or even hours, but finally Harry felt like he could wait no longer and he carefully tried to clench his muscles around Draco. He was rewarded with a loud moan from the blond.

"Harry!" A short pause. "Are you…ready?"

The short nod Harry gave him was the only sign Draco needed as he slowly pulled almost all the way out of his lover, before sliding in again. He heard Harry moan in pleasure so he did it again. And again. And again. Just using a bit more force and speed each time he thrust back in. He could feel Harry rock his hips in time with those thrusts.

"Oh, Dra….ke! Faster! Ohhhh yes! Ohhhh! Drake!"

Draco learned fast that Harry was very loud in bed while he himself wasn't nearly as prolific. He enjoyed it though; both the rhythm of their bodies and the moans and shouts from Harry.

"Dragon ohhhhh… so good! You're in so deep!"

Draco was sure he would hear these shouts in his dreams a dozen times more. He tried to remember every move, moan and sound Harry made. Everything Harry did turned him on and drove him closer to ecstasy.

And apparently, it all had the same effect on the other boy, who frantically tried to push Draco's hand in between their bodies. Luckily, Draco was a fast learner and he understood the stroking touches the other boy expected of him.

He leaned closer to Harry's lips with his own and whispered. "I love you Harry! Oh!!" as soon as he felt that he was going to come inside his beautiful lover.

Harry tightened hard around Draco as he himself shot the warm, wet fluid all over the other boy's hand between their bodies. "I love you too!!" He moaned against the lips that were crushed upon his own.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't until the last candle had died out that Harry spoke again.

"I meant it."

"Huh?" Came the other man's sleepy response. He held Harry in his arms. The boy's head was resting on his chest so he could hear the beating of Draco's heart.

Harry looked up from his comfortable 'pillow' and he went to sit up so he could look the blond in the eyes. His own held a very caring look.

"That I love you. I always have, I just found it hard to admit to it. Even to myself." He smiled apologetically. Suddenly he seemed to remember something. "You didn't mean it right? I mean what you said last time, that it was only…sex, because if you did…." He squinted with his eyes like he was looking into the sun and Draco could only assume that it had to look fierce. "I wouldn't be…happy"

The blonde had to think what his lover meant and then he broke into a smile and pulled the brunet close, pressing his lips unto Harry's. "Don't worry, I won't walk away from you this time. I love you. Besides, I'm much to scared you'll come and beat me up, you macho." His laugh was silenced by a playful punch on his stomach.

"I love you, too. And I could, you know, if I'd really WANTED TO! I'm just afraid I might really hurt you."

And when both their laughs filled the tent, so did their love.

THE END 

* * *

**Well, I hope I havent disapointed any of you. I loved the ending but Im curious to know what you guys think of it.**

I also have a little suprise for those of you who would secretly have loved to see Harry and Remus as a couple...If I get over 20 reviews requesting a chapter with a HarryxRemus pairing, I´ll write you guys one. Aren´t I sweet ? ;)  
Don´t forget to include any ideas you might have on the content of that chapter.

Hands out Harry and Draco cookies to everyone. Thank you for reading my crappy story, hehehehe 


End file.
